1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display module, a method for manufacturing the same, and a manufacturing system thereof.
2. Related Art
With development of display technology, displays having better image quality, richer color performance and better performance effect are continuously developed. In recent years, a stereoscopic display technique has extended from cinema applications to home display applications. Since a key technique of the stereoscopic display technology is to ensure a left eye and a right eye of a user to respectively view left-eye images and right-eye images of different viewing angles, according to a conventional glasses-type stereoscopic display technique, the user generally wears a special pair of glasses to filter the left-eye images and the right-eye images.
The glasses-type stereoscopic display technique comprises active type stereoscopic display techniques and passive type stereoscopic display techniques. One of the active type stereoscopic display techniques is to use a display to alternately display the left-eye images and the right-eye images, and a user wears a pair of glasses having liquid crystal shutters. The liquid crystal shutter disposed at the left eye and the liquid crystal shutter disposed at the right eye are alternately opened, so that the left eye and the right eye of the user respectively receive the left-eye images and the right-eye images to produce stereoscopic images in the brain. However, cost of the liquid crystal shutters used in the active type stereoscopic display technique is relatively high, and power has to be supplied to the liquid crystal shutters. Moreover, in order to synchronize switching of the left-eye image and the right-eye image of the stereoscopic display and the time for opening and closing the liquid crystal shutters, the cost of the stereoscopic display and the glasses is increased, and the cost increase adversely influences popularisation of the stereoscopic display.
One of the passive type stereoscopic display techniques is to attach a micro-retarder on the display. The micro-retarder may divide an image into two images with different polarization directions, and the glasses worn by the user comprises two polarizers of different polarization directions, so as to filter the two images with different polarization directions. Since the polarizers used in the passive type stereoscopic display technique is cheaper than the liquid crystal shutters used in the active type stereoscopic display technique, and the glasses used in the passive type stereoscopic display technique is unnecessary to be powered and is unnecessary to perform synchronous switching according to the displayed images, the cost of the passive type stereoscopic display is cheaper, which is liable to be accepted by consumers. In this way, the stereoscopic display technique is easy to extend to home applications.